


It's not weird if it's for charity!

by midgardian_leviosa



Series: Frostiron Cam Boys [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cultural Differences, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub Tony Stark, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: This is the origin story for the Cam Boy Universe, answering all those questions that probably nobody except me ever asked, including:1. Why did Loki and Tony start camming?2. Hey, what's Loki doing living in New York anyway?3. How does growing up in a hands-on, warrior-worshipping culture like Asgard vs. modern America's washing-your-hands-clean-and-doing-anything-unpleasant-and-violent-from-a-distance culture affect our boys' perceptions of basic truths and beliefs about war and the value of life?4. Will Tony get it in the ass?





	1. They hadn’t always been cam boys. Hell, they hadn’t always been friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is in part inspired by this image and tweet from RDJ himself: http://66.media.tumblr.com/3a9e251a1e1b1d0e9156e3e541a1fcf2/tumblr_nfre74O3A61s9xsyno1_500.png  
> You’ll know when you get there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did our boys become friends? How many pages of banter is too many? 
> 
> (I never intended the Cam Boy Universe to end up being anything but PWP, but it just ran away with itself. I've done my best to make everything internally consistent, but I apologize if anything in this developing universe is not entirely internally consistent.)

Part 1: They hadn’t always been cam boys. Hell, they hadn’t always been friends.

Another typical afternoon whiling away the hours in companionable silence. Tony sat on a bar stool with one hand clattering away on his laptop keyboard and the other hand absentmindedly sloshing the whiskey and half-melted ice cubes together in his glass. Loki sprawled on the couch, fiddling with a Rubik’s cube. Every so often Tony would say “a-ha!” and Loki would say “hum,” and other times they would trade, so that Loki would say “a-ha!” and Tony would say “hum.” 

“Oh my god, what in the--” Tony broke the hours-long quiet, and Loki grunted. “Loki, you _have_ to see this.”

. . .

It hadn’t always been this way. Hell, if you had told Tony six months ago that the crazy magical warmonger who had just thrown him out a window was going to become his best friend, Tony would have asked what you were smoking and whether he could borrow some. Six months! It was no time at all, and it still bothered Tony, sometimes. It had bothered him a lot, at first. 

After he stood trial in Asgard, Loki had been sent back to Earth to atone for his crimes. But it was strange to Tony and all the Avengers, because Odin, and Thor, and Loki, and, they had to assume, all of Asgard, seemed to be under the impression that Loki’s primary crime had been fighting for the wrong side. The Other was an enemy of Asgard, and Loki had waged war on his behalf, and that was wrong, and so he could simply make up for it by fighting on Earth’s behalf as a magical mercenary. 

“And what about all the killing? The civilian deaths? The terrorism?” Tony had been the only one willing to bring that up when Thor had brought Loki to them.

“I don’t understand,” beamed Thor.

“Loki murdered hundreds, maybe thousands of people. And thousands more were traumatized. Hell, _I_ was traumatized. He killed our friends. You can’t just...make up for that by being nice. You can’t make up for that at all.”

“You speak of glorious battle. My brother is a warrior, as we were both born to be, but he should not have meddled and joined with our enemies--”

“He’s not talking about sides. Nobody’s talking about sides,” Bruce interrupted. “Loki murdered people. He’s...he’s like a serial killer.”

Both Thor and Loki gave him the most judgey and suspicious squinty side-eye, Bruce tried to return the gaze but quickly broke contact, feeling foolish somehow. Like they were all speaking English, but they were not speaking the same language at all.

They did not bring it up again for a long, long time.

. . .

In the blink of an eye, the media--and therefore, the public opinion, as these things go--went from despising Loki as an evil alien warlord to adoring him as the handsome new Avenger. His flair for the theatrical certainly helped, but it was hard to deny that, honestly, he was _good_ at what he did. 

The first time, nobody on the team had trusted him, and the team had been weakened, spending half their energy keeping an eye on Loki. He had singlehandedly neutralized the threat by casting an illusion of smoke, teleporting behind the beast, and blasting it to kingdom come.

The second time, they had trusted him a little bit more. He had turned himself invisible, opened a portal into a dimensional black hole, and tripped the attacker so she fell right in, sealing up the portal behind her.

The third time, Steve asked for Loki’s opinion on the plan before finalizing it.

The fourth time, Steve invited Loki to create a plan of attack together. Clint still wouldn’t speak to him.

Loki’s centuries of education and experience in magical and interplanetary warfare proved terrifically helpful. He had royally screwed up the Chitauri attack on New York, but he had been essentially on his own for that, mind battered from torture, and unable to get a good read on all the variables in advance. With his supernatural expertise, Jarvis’s intelligence-gathering abilities, Steve’s leadership experience in Earth warfare, and a sharp team behind him, Loki was a force to be reckoned with. His plans were flawless, and the team executed them beautifully every time.

Sometimes the team--or bits and pieces of the team--would go out to grab some food after, if the battle hadn’t been bad enough to shut everything down for miles. After a while, Loki started joining. Sometimes.

. . .

Loki had imagined that the first time would be awkward. He would sit alone, ignored, with the exception of dirty looks from Clint. Everyone else would laugh and have a good time, wishing he wasn’t there.

It hadn’t gone like that at all.

Well, Clint had ducked out of the engagement as soon as Loki had announced he would go. Fine. Loki didn’t care. Being in Clint’s mind had been boring, anyway. Not much there except a slow-burning anger and desire to kill; Hel, Clint would have done fine on Asgard. Boring.

But Loki had...not been ignored. He found himself caught up in conversation with the other Avengers, recapping the battle that they had just won, thanks largely to his leadership. He told the story of the battle from a century ago where he had first come up with the trick that had turned the tide, and the team leaned forward to hear every word, and they gasped when he flicked his wrists and created a little 3-D illusion to recreate the dramatic climax of the battle, and Tony and Bruce clapped and hooted when his story was finished, and Natasha smiled a little and gave him a polite golf clap. Goodness, it had gotten dark out since he had begun regaling them with his tale. Bruce and Nat had to go, and they waved and left. Tony stayed to pick up the bill, and somehow, twenty minutes later, both men were still there, deep in conversation. 

“Hey, do you want to grab a drink? We’re right near one of my favorite cocktail places. Great rooftop bar, views over the whole city, cocktail named after me. Cool place.”

Loki was surprised at the invitation, but hid it well. “Why not?”

Off they went, chattering the whole walk there.

. . .

It seemed like every time Loki decided to join the team for post-battle food, he and Tony ended up painting the town until the wee hours of the morning. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about. They talked about science, they talked about magic, they talked about Tony’s sexual exploits, they talked about Loki’s sexual exploits, which made Tony’s seem tame in comparison. They had each other in stitches more often than not. When they were at a bar where it was too loud to really talk, they would just leer at the women who walked by and hold up fingers to each other to rate them, and snicker, and make rude hand gestures.

At some point, Tony stopped waiting for post-battle meals and started just texting Loki when he felt like going out and broing out. Loki rarely had anything to do, so he usually acquiesced without much arm-twisting. 

During their bar trips, Tony took it upon himself to act as cultural liaison. His favorite time was the night he taught Loki how to “coax mortal women back to your private chambers” (not how he 

would have put it). Loki had seemed to learn well, and he did not seem to need much help, at first. A couple hours later, though, Tony received a call from an indignant, freshly-slapped Loki. 

“Mortal women are impossible! I don’t know _what_ they want.”

“Huh?” Tony blinked at his phone, half asleep. “What time is it? What happened?”

“She slapped me! That woman from the bar. I ought to turn her to sand!”

“Hold your horses, no turning anyone to anything. Why did she slap you? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. Mortal women are impossible.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was losing beauty sleep over this. “All right, Loki, give me the play-by-play. Maybe I can help you figure it out.”

Loki described the encounter in excruciating detail; it was enough to make even Tony blush. (Add that to the list of cultural differences.) But everything seemed normal, nothing seemed to be going wrong, until…

“Ah, I think I’ve diagnosed the problem, bud,” Tony said finally, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head, trying not to laugh.

“Yes?” an impatient Loki replied.

And that was when Loki learned that, in fact, women don’t like it when, immediately after coming inside them, you wave your hand and say “Begone, harlot.”

After an hour of bickering with Tony, Loki begrudgingly agreed that perhaps he still had more to learn.

. . .

After they started going out regularly, it was only a few weeks until Loki’s phone buzzed with a text saying, “just got a new 2 player shooter game. wanna come over? bring beer, im ordering pizza,” and Loki thought that sounded like a grand idea.

It was a grand idea, and they had a grand time. They had a grand time the next time, a couple days later, and again that weekend, and pretty soon it was commonplace for Loki to just swing by Stark Tower with beer or snacks any time. They would watch TV together, or play video games, or talk, or, more often than not, just sit on opposite sides of the room from each other and do their own thing. It was nice.

. . .

Which brings us to the present time.

“Loki, you have to see this.”

“Hm?” Loki frowned down at his Rubik’s cube.

“Come look.”

“Mm? What is it?” He didn’t really care. He couldn’t figure out how to deal with that one damn yellow square.

“It’s a picture of me, and you, uh...I can’t really explain...there’s uh, I think that’s a cross, I think I’m tied to a cross…” Tony trailed off awkwardly.

Loki padded over and leaned over the screen. “Oh, my.”

They both stared at the screen for a long moment. “It’s quite realistic, isn’t it?” Loki finally said. Tony chuckled. “Yeah, well, Rule 34. Check out the comments, though...I think that’s the worst part.” Loki scrolled down to read the comments, and his eyebrows slowly inched further and further up. “Oh, my. Are they serious? Would this person really pay a thousand dollars to watch us fuck? And this other person, ten thousand to see you kneel before me and--” 

“YEAH no, I don’t know about that. I mean, maybe? People do pay a shit-ton for specialized porn.” “ _You_ pay a shit-ton for specialized porn,” Loki smirked. “So sue me, I’m people,” Tony shrugged. 

Tony shut up, and Loki went back to the couch and his Rubik’s cube. 

After a minute, Tony spoke again. “That would be weird, though. You and me? Ew. Weird.”

“Oh, absolutely. Terribly weird,” Loki agreed, talking to his Rubik’s cube. “Why?” Loki continued, looking up at Tony innocently.

“Huh?”

“Well, I’m sure it would be really weird, as you said. Remind me why it would be weird? You like to fuck. I like to fuck. And I know for a fact that at the very least, _one_ of us is even good at it.”

“Ha...you’re joking, right?”

Loki hit him with the ol’ puppy dog eyes and pressed a hand against his chest, wounded. “Me, joking? Never.”

“Well, it would be weird because...because we’re friends. And we work together. So it would be weird.”

“You fucked Pepper and you worked together. That wasn’t weird,” Loki pointed out.

“That was different! We were dating,” Tony snapped.

“You fucked that girl you were friends with, the one you told me about last week.”

“That was different.”

“Hm,” Loki said, noncommitally, turning his attention back to his Rubik’s cube.

But Tony’s curiosity was piqued now. “Jarvis, search the internet and add up how much money people have offered to watch me and Loki hook up, and try to figure out which ones are serious and which ones are just blowing hot air.”

After a few moments, Jarvis reported that added together, a million dollars would be a conservative estimate. 

Both men turned to look at each other with wide eyes. “A million dollars?” Tony finally said.

“What could we do with a million dollars?” Loki mused.

“Well, we could go on a nice vacation somewhere,” Tony suggested. 

“But I can teleport for free, and you have enough money to go on vacation anywhere, any time you want anyway.” 

“Hm, true. We could...um...we could...uh…buy another car? Buy one car each? Really nice ones?”

Loki scoffed. “You already have plenty of cars. And I would not drive a Midgardian car in New York if you paid me.”

“Hum. I guess I could...put it into my retirement savings…”

“Oh, Tony, that’s what I admire about you. Your thrilling ideas.”

“Can it. I don’t hear you giving any better ideas.”

Loki shrugged. “Midgardian money is not particularly valuable to me. But that’s a lot of money.”

  


“That’s a lot of money,” Tony agreed.

They fell silent, gears turning in their little brains.

. . .

Tony broke the silence. “What about charity?”

“What about it?” Loki smirked at his own wordplay. “Charity? You mean giving money to mortals who are too stupid to go out and get it on their own?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh please, Loki, don’t hold back. Tell us how you really feel.” 

Loki scoffed. “Many words can be used to describe me. Handsome, witty, charming…’humanitarian’ will never be one of those words.” He paused, then grinned, all teeth. “Except, of course, if by ‘humanitarian,’ you mean like a ‘vegetarian,’ but one who consumes the flesh of mortal--” 

He got a throw pillow in the face for that one. “What are you, a 15-year-old edgelord?” Tony said, laughing.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Loki mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow that had been shoved unceremoniously into his mouth.

. . .

Tony was all ready with a Google Doc labeled “Charity Ideas,” and he was growing more and more frustrated. “Really, Loki? You have shot down every one of the humanitarian causes the Stark Foundation contributes to. Every one. There’s really _nothing_ you would want to help?” 

Loki shrugged. “I don’t like humanity very much.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You don’t like _anything_ very much.”

Loki shrugged again.

“Wait a minute, I know something you like,” Tony smiled, struck by a sudden realization. “You like kids, don’t you?” Loki glared. “You do! I’ve seen you, every time you see a kid, you get this little smile, and you do some trick to make them laugh.” 

“I do not!” Loki huffed.

“You sure do. Like that time when you pulled a balloon out of thin air and gave it to that little girl. Or when you made an illusion of a butterfly land on that baby’s nose. Or--” 

“You’ve made your point!” Loki interrupted. “Fine. Maybe I like children. Sometimes. Children _appreciate_ magic and illusions.”

“Well, then…” Tony trailed off, typing furiously, researching...something. 

“Aaand there we have it! I know a charitable cause even _you_ will like.”

“Mm?” Loki quirked an eyebrow.

“There’s a learn-how-to-do-magic-tricks summer camp. It’s the best in the country, real good shit. Check out this video.” 

Even Loki had to admit that the kids pulled off the tricks flawlessly. It looked for all the world like they were really doing magic. And they were terribly cute, and so small. But he did not admit that part.

Tony explained his idea. They could create a scholarship fund, so that the most talented kids could afford to attend every summer for years, regardless of cost. Loki liked the idea of getting to weed through applicants and choose only the most deserving. He particularly liked the idea of rejecting the overconfident, talentless ones, and he said so.

“Real humanitarian here, that’s for sure,” Tony laughed. “Huh. Problem. People might not like the idea that their kid got a scholarship funded by gay porn.”

“Why not?”

“Really? Is that a real question?”

Loki shrugged and smiled in that endearing way that only came out on those rare occasions when he was telling the truth.

“People...don’t like to think about sex and kids together.”

Loki furrowed his brow. “Where do they think children come from?”

Tony laughed. “Dunno. But it freaks them out. Most people don’t even tell their kids about sex until they hit puberty. I grew up thinking that moms just decide to make babies on their own, in their stomachs. And people especially don’t like to think about gay sex. They think it’s...unnatural. Wrong. Against God. A lot of people think that gay sex is the same thing as pedophilia. So...yeah.”

“Ah,” Loki said, nodding as if he understood, but he didn’t.

“There really isn’t _any_ other charitable cause you would donate to? Any cause that doesn’t involve kids?” Tony tried.

“Nope.”

“Well, I guess we could create a scholarship fund through the Stark Foundation, and privately earmark the money from the...uh, porn...for the scholarship. People would just know that the money is going into the Stark Foundation. Nobody would know where, specifically.”

“Mm,” Loki agreed, half-following.

They discussed logistics for a while, and decided to call the scholarship fund the Tomorrow’s Trickster Scholarship. Loki liked it because it was sort of one of his epithets, and more things ought to be named after him, really, in general. (They had spent fifteen minutes trying to come up with a funny acronym, but it just hadn’t worked.) Finally, all the logistics were sorted out.

“So, uh, are we actually going to do this? If we can get donors to pledge a million dollars, are we going to...uh...bang? On camera?” Tony asked nervously.

“I don’t see why not. I’m very passionate about charity, you know.”

“Oh, shove it, jackass. You just want a piece of this.” Tony ran a hand down his torso.

“Hmm. Perhaps I do. Perhaps I just love contributing to the greater good of humanity. Who’s to say?”


	2. Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, Loki makes Tony kneel. But don't worry: it's not weird because it's for charity.

Scene 1

Tony put out a public poll, and a week later, the results were in. People had donated anywhere from $1 to $100,000 and requested specific acts, fantasies, and scenes. Jarvis had then combed through all the comments and replies to find patterns, collate them into combined scenes to maximize profits, and determined that the two most popular requests were opposites: Loki forcing Tony to kneel, worship him as a god, suck his cock, and take it in the ass; and Tony spanking Loki and fucking him while talking dirty. And the people loved Loki’s green, black, and gold leather armor from the New York invasion. 

The logistics were sorted. They would collect money not only from the pledges, but also by essentially selling digital tickets to watch the livestream. They cost...a lot, and sold out immediately.

The day arrived.

Tony smiled awkwardly at the webcam. “Hey, world, this is Tony Stark, and I’m here with my buddy Loki. And uh, I guess we should get started.” He turned to Loki and tried to forget the camera. It was a very difficult thing to forget.

Loki didn’t look nervous at all. He drew close to Tony and smiled down at him--had he always been that tall? Was it the boots? Damn. He must have a huge--oh damn. Damn damn damn. Tony was going to find that out very soon, wasn’t he? He was going to find out exactly what Loki had hidden under all those layers of heavy Asgardian leather.

. . .

Norns, Tony was nervous. Every pore in his body was oozing with anxiety. Loki didn’t understand it, but it was terribly endearing, and he smiled at his best friend. “Why don’t we start like this, hm?” Loki said, his voice deep and sensual, startling Tony into wondering whether his voice had _always_ sounded like that or if it was a special sex voice, and then all thoughts flew away because Loki’s lips were on his, soft and tender. Loki pulled back for air and traced Tony’s lips with the tip of his tongue, laughing with his eyes when he saw the pure want appear on Tony’s face. 

“Oh, Tony, I think you want this. Is it ‘weird’ now, hm?” Loki’s voice was dark and low and almost threatening, and it made Tony’s blood run hot. He thought maybe he should reply, but he couldn’t, now that Loki was kissing and running his tongue and teeth along Tony’s neck. “Fuck,” Tony managed. “Mm? Do you like that, pet?” At the epithet, a shock of pleasure ran straight to Tony’s cock, and he gasped. “Oh, you _like_ being my pet, don’t you? You like being a little mortal pet to your god.” Loki punctuated the sentence by sinking his teeth carefully into Tony’s neck, drawing a low moan from Tony. “There we go, pet. Moan for me.” Loki did it again, licking the spot to soothe the pain. “You’re being such a good boy, Tony. I think I’d like to see more of you. I’m going to strip you, pet. Put your arms up.” 

Tony’s head felt fuzzy with arousal, but he still had enough coherent thoughts to think it was a little silly how much Loki was hamming it up for the camera. Suddenly, Loki’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the chin, forcing his face to tilt up at him. “I said, put your arms up, mortal,” Loki spat. Tony was honestly kind of freaked out as he put his arms up; it helped when Loki leaned in and whispered, “Just a bit of fun for the camera, Tony. Relax. I won’t hurt you. It’s just me.” 

In a moment, Tony was shirtless, and Loki spent a few moments running his hands along that perfect body. He tried not to touch the arc reactor--he did not want to frighten Tony again, and he knew how sensitive Tony could be about it--yet he was drawn to it, and he wanted so badly to lick Tony all around the scar tissue; but he knew it was not yet his turn to kneel, so he did not. 

“You look ravishing,” Loki said in that sinful voice, giving the camera a come-hither smile. Tony looked petrified, and Loki broke character. “Oh, don’t be nervous, Tony, it’s just me. Here. Do you still want to do this?” Tony replied, “Yeah, sorry. I’m in a weird headspace.” He shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. “I will not be so rough with you. You didn’t like when I grabbed your face,” Loki said matter-of-factly. “Yeah. Cool,” Tony nodded. “I’ll just, uh, kneel.” Gods, Tony was so awkward about it, but Loki couldn’t suppress a shudder when Tony sank to his knees in front of him. 

“May I suck your cock, Loki?” Tony asked with a cheeky smile. 

“Oh, yes. You may.” 

Loki’s hand disappeared into his complicated garb, and a few moments later, he had fished out a _very_ big erection, seemingly out of nowhere. “Oh my god. You weren’t lying when you said nine inches,” Tony marveled, eyes wide. Loki chuckled. He wiggled his hips so his huge cock slapped against Tony’s cheek, then he traced the head around Tony’s closed mouth. “Mmm, Tony, you love this, don’t you? You love being used by a god.” Loki’s eyes twinkled, and he pressed inside Tony’s warm, wet mouth. 

That seemed to wake Tony out of his stupor, and he quite forgot about the camera and everything else in the world except that magnificent cock. He licked and sucked and did quite a lot of choking on that neverending cock, eager to earn more filthy words from Loki, hoping to make him come in his mouth. He really did look like he was worshipping that cock.

Loki gasped above him. “You were born for this, were you not, my little pet? You were made to be ruled, to be owned. And if you-- _oh, gods, just like that_ \--if you k-keep that up like a good boy, I will show you that I can be a _very_ generous master.”

Tony popped his lips off Loki’s cock to rest his poor, aching jaw, and to smirk up at Loki. “And what if I’m not a good boy?”

Loki growled. Suddenly, Tony found himself completely nude, and Loki, still fully clothed, had thrown him down on all fours onto the bed and was bearing down on him. “Then you will experience the wrath of a vengeful god,” Loki growled, voice low and threaded with choked-off rage.

With no warning, Loki shoved the head of his cock into Tony’s hole, taking him like an animal. Tony clenched up in shock, waiting for the pain, but it never came. “Magic?” Tony whispered, so the camera wouldn’t capture it. “Yes. I will not hurt you,” Loki whispered back. Loki began to thrust shallowly, out and in, each time getting just a little bit deeper. 

Tony felt so _delicious_ around his cock, but Loki had enough experience with Midgardians to know that the adjustment time really was necessary, so as much as he wanted to just _take_ Tony, he reined himself in.

Tony, on the other hand, had never experienced anything like this before. Loki was _heavy_ and _strong_ and _magic_ , and Loki had magicked his ass while _fucking_ him, and this was all too much for Tony’s overheated brain to handle. He squirmed and pressed back against Loki’s hips, trying to get more of that delicious cock inside him. Loki held back for _way too long_ , and Tony finally whined, “Fuck me, Loki. Stop fucking teasing me. I can take it. I’ve had bigger--OH!”

“You little minx! You impudent little slut. I’m going to claim you as no mortal man ever could.” Loki grabbed Tony’s hips hard enough to bruise and pounded that asshole, and also his anus*, self-control left by the wayside, replaced by long, hard thrusts, over and over and over again until both men were sweaty and breathing hard.

Loki sheathed himself fully and ground himself against Tony, as deep as he could possibly go. “Do you--ah!--do you like that, mortal? Being claimed by a god--Ah-ah, yes! Again! Squeeze around my cock again! Oh _yes,_ again! _Ahh, ah yes!_ Keep--keep squeezing my cock, yes, just like that, good boy. Wait--no--stop that-- _g-gods, shit, Tony, shit, s-stop, stop squeezing, I’m going to cum! Oh, oh gods, tight, ah! Ah!”_ Loki stiffened, back arched, eyes shut as he came deep inside Tony.

As the magic-wielding, alien, incredibly-experienced god lost control inside him, Tony smirked to himself. Tony Stark was _really_ good at sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Footnote: (ha ha get it, because Tony is the asshole, ha what a joke)


	3. Intermezzo: Enter, the Nugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes take a quick break.

Loki had been pretty shot for a good fifteen minutes. He was a bit embarassed; he could usually keep going and going for at least two orgasms, but something about the way Tony had milked his orgasm out of him unexpectedly had just wiped him out. Loki had immediately collapsed on the bed, flushed and breathing hard, and muttering--something. Tony had to put his ear right next to Loki’s mouth to discern the phrase “chicken nuggets.” Tony asked Jarvis if they had any chicken nuggets, and they did, if only because Loki had left some leftover takeout in the fridge, and so Tony padded off to grab the nuggets and some water for Loki, ignoring the way his still-engorged cock bobbed with every step. He didn’t want to touch himself and risk cumming off-camera. 

When Tony came back with the nuggets, Loki moaned and sort of flopped his limbs, but was too tired and blissed-out to get up, so Tony helped him sit up in bed, plopping down next to him.

“I got you your nuggets, sex god.”

“Mmmm.” Loki sniffed. They smelled good.

They sat in silence for a beat.

“You, uh...you gonna eat them?”

“Nnnn.” Loki half-raised his arm and let it fall to his side, dramatically, as if to show that his arms were broken and he obviously could not feed himself. He let his head loll against Tony’s shoulder.

“You want me to feed you?” Tony quirked an eyebrow and stifled a grin. That orgasm had turned Loki into a pliant, whimpering, smiley mess. Damn, Tony Stark was even more amazing at sex than he had thought.

“Nugs,” Loki moaned.

“All right, I got you,” Tony cooed. He picked up a nugget and Loki leaned into his hand nibbling delicately; it was almost like feeding a goat at a petting zoo, feeling Loki’s tongue swiping out to find any errant crumbs on his hand, but then that made Tony think about Loki’s horned helmet, and the whole feeding-a-goat thing had a whole new connotation, and Tony was not sure he could ever go to a petting zoo again, not that it was something he did on a regular basis anyway--

“MORE NUGS!” Loki bleated--er, interrupted.

In this way--Loki nibbling from Tony’s hand while Tony’s other hand pet Loki’s hair, comforting if a bit awkward, sometimes giving Loki water--they passed a long while, and Loki finished off the box.

Finally, Loki stretched. “Ahh, it’s good to have servants.”

Tony cracked up. “Glad to see you’re back to normal. Ready for Scene 2?”

“Scene 2 already? Oh--oh my. Look at that. You’re still hard. Did you like that, Tony? Feeding me? Pervert,” he grinned at Tony, eyes glittering with mischief. 

“Wow, kinkshaming much?” Tony half-joked, fully avoiding the question. “Let’s just get this over with, OK? Remember the whole charity thing? The reason why we’re doing this?”

“Oh, yes. Absolutely. The only reason. Well, it’s the only reason I’m doing this, anyway. Because of my love for humanity. I don’t know about your motivations, though, Tony. I think you’re just a pervert.”

“Oh, for the love of god. Scene 2. Now.”


	4. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony teaches Loki a lesson. It is unclear whether Loki has learned it well.

They had toyed with the idea of replaying a specific scene from the Chitauri invasion, with Loki and Tony alone in the tower, as the viewers had requested it, but ended up shying away from anything that seemed like a potential PTSD trigger, settling on costumes only. It wasn't like they really needed more donations, anyway. As it was, Loki was already dressed in the same outfit he had worn that fateful day, and it had been easy enough to magic Tony into his same clothes, too. 

“Loki. You’ve been a very, very bad boy.”

Loki gulped and backed away. He had never heard Tony sound like this before, voice deep and serious.

“Do you know what happens to bad boys, Loki?”

No reply.

“I asked you a question, Loki. When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Do you know what happens to bad boys?”

Loki’s back hit the wall, startling him. “No. I do not know.”

Tony was so close to him. Oh gods, how could anyone be so close to another person without touching? Loki trembled, looking down at Tony, breathing his air, tasting Tony’s reply. 

“They get punished.”

Suddenly, two strong hands were grabbing Loki by the jacket and throwing him down onto the bed, ass up.

“And do you know how we punish naughty boys here on Earth?”

“No,” Loki whispered, even though, of course, he did know, and had cackled when Tony told him while discussing the scene.

Without warning, his pants were yanked down, jacket cast aside to get it out of the way. “This is how.” The sharp sound of Tony’s hand smacking Loki’s ass rang out, and Loki gasped. 

“Mm. How do you like our Earth punishments?” 

“I--erm--depending on whether that question is genuine or within the context of the scene, my answer is either I do like it, or oh no, please no more, I _hate_ it, I’m not a bad boy.”

Tony chuckled, pleased. “Just for that, I’ll make the next one extra hard.” He began spanking Loki in earnest, alternating cheeks, and Loki gasped and cried out with each one, his cries getting louder and more aroused with each slap. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson. You won’t do anything bad for a long time, will you?”

“Oh, no. I think I might. In fact, I was thinking about bringing another off-world army to invade Chicago next Thursday. I have not been punished sufficiently,” Loki grinned.

“Yeah?” Tony breathed. “All right, then,” and he let Loki have it, smacking his ass until it was raw and red and then smacking it again, hard, harder than he would ever hit any mortal. Loki was squirming, pushing back against Tony’s hands, begging for more, moaning so beautifully, and Tony couldn’t take it any more. 

“Fuck, you wanna magic-lube me up? I have to be inside you, like, ten minutes ago.”

Loki obliged, and soon Tony was balls-deep inside him, pounding as hard and fast from behind as he could. Loki moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of Tony pounding his prostate and the burn of Tony’s hips against his abused buttocks. 

“You’re such a slut. You love this,” Tony groaned, and he shoved Loki’s neck down into the bed, muffling his moans, just for a moment, and that show of power had Loki shuddering in pleasure. 

Tony thrust hard, slow, targeted at Loki’s prostate. “You like being punished, don’t you, Loki?” 

Loki gasped and said nothing, so Tony said it again. This time, he wrapped a hand around Loki’s cock, too, stroking up and down the length.

“Yes! Oh gods, don’t stop...” Loki finally admitted, although it seemed a little untrustworthy given the context.

“Mm, good. You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Loki cried, back arching.

“No, that’s not good enough, slut. Full sentences--sh-shit, you’re so tight! Let me hear it. ‘Yes, Tony I want to be your good boy.’”

“I will not,” Loki replied, clenching his asshole tight around Tony.

Tony gasped at the sensation. He squeezed Loki’s cock tight, too tight, and stroked hard, each stroke emphasizing a word. “Yes. You. Fucking. Will. Say it.”

Tony’s harsh strokes probably hurt, but Loki could not tell pain from pleasure at this point. “Ah! Oh, gods, faster,” he begged.

“I’ll--fuck--I’ll make you cum if you say it.”

“Fine. ‘I want to be your good boy, Tony.’ Happy?”

Tony slapped him across the face, and Loki cried out, “Ah! I’m going to cum! Again!” and so Tony slapped him again, and Loki shuddered and whimpered, “Oh gods, do you want to--to cum together?”

“I’m doing my--ah!--my best here,” Tony gasped. “It’s not exactly easy.”

“I can do it,” Loki gasped, “with magic.”

“Yeah?” The shock went straight to Tony’s dick. “Do it.”

“Wh-when?”

“Now.”

Loki screwed his eyes shut in concentration, trying to remember the spell, trying to ignore the ecstacy threatening to overwhelm his body, and he finally remembered, and as he succumbed to orgasm, he felt Tony stiffen and thrust one last time, deep inside him, heard Tony’s groans, and then Tony had helped him flop onto his back and there were no sounds at all, save for heavy breathing.

They both lay silent on their backs, not quite touching, for a minute. “OK, viewers, we’re done. Thanks for watching. Camera, switch off.” It was all Tony could manage, exhausted and orgasm-fuzzy as he was.

After a couple minutes, their breathing was almost back to normal.

“Norns, I want chicken wings.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You and chicken.” He paused, and his own stomach grumbled. “Yeah, all right, now I want it, too. Wanna clean up, chug some espresso, and go to our usual Hooters?”

Loki smirked. “Always.”


End file.
